Fifth Voyager
| format = serialized }} Fifth Voyager is a Star Trek Voyager fan fiction. It is based in an alternate reality, basically in the fifth dimension - hence the title. The series is divided into episodes and seasons like a TV show. It also has a prequel series divided in a similar fashion. Already it has seven seasons completed and the final one is in the works. Also there's a spinoff based on the children of Fifth Voyager in the planning stage, but it isn't planned to be released until a certain point in Season Five due to a certain pregnancy in the season which results will be spoiled if it's begun any earlier. FV started back in 2000 as a parody series, and was never expected to last more than one "season". When Season Two began, it began to take on more serious storylines and arcs, the "humour"* was still there however. The series is still sci-fi, but it tries to cover other genre's, mainly fantasy. The entire arc is based around the daughter of Captain Janeway, who just appeared with no explanation in the real first episode "Aggressions", which is later explained in the second season. The series remains faithful to its own roots as a silly, parody series, but it can get to a more serious and darker tone. The main cast members are the primary focus of the series while Voyager is on its way home, and beyond. Fifth Voyager has a small fanbase despite its six years of being online, but each reader enjoys what is released, and discusses it on the site's forums. When the first season was new it was mildly popular on fanfiction.net, but the episodes were all deleted to allow editing and the prequel seasons to be uploaded first instead. Also the main seasons are being shown at Trek Writers Guild. :Please don't correct the spelling of "humour"; FV is British and humour with a U is right. Episodes B4FV Season 1 *Caretaker *Parallax *Eye of Ramn *Time & Again *Phage *Light the Fire *Transfigurations *Rite of Intrusion *Ex Post Facto *Emanations *Rules & Regulations *Prime Factors *State of Flux *Deception & Betrayal *Tomorrow's Voyager *Obsession *Learning Curve *Second Chance *Elogium *Paris Camera *The 2003's *Outside of Time Part 1 B4FV Season 2 *Outside of Time Part 2 *In The Flesh *Crying, Dying *Whenever *Do's and Don'ts *Broken Wreck *Starships Cannot Run *Symbiogenesis *Death Wish *Marooned *Filled My Dreams *Into the Darkness *Is There Something *Up In Smoke *Lately *Memories *Paper Bag *Run or Hide *Sweet Sensation *No Matter What *Basics *Instinct B4FV Season 3 *The Rhythm *It's Your Duty *Bring It On *Cherry Coke *Too Far Gone *Silent Scream *Blood Oath *Deck Thirteen *Yesteryear *Q & The Grey *The Grove of H'Taria *The Coming of Time *In The Eye *Bad Coffee Week *Facing Fears *Phase in Time *Fantastical *End of the Day *Special: Mind Games *Alter Ego *Loved Up *Worse Case Scenario 1 *Alternate Scorpion Season 1 *Aggressions (first episode released in 2000) *Mental Illness *Year of Hell *Hunters *Unforgettable *Once Upon a Time *Timeless *The Fight *Mirror Universes *Worse Case Scenario 2 *Collective Instinct *Holo Q *Demon 2 *Timeline *Spirits *Special: Test of Time *The Voyager Conspiracy *Fugitives *Dark Frontier *Upendi *Muse *Fair Haven 2 *Too Q *Fear *World Domination *Prepare For Trouble *VTV Live *Voyager's Drinking Game *Thrown Key Part 1 Season 2 *Thrown Key Part 2 *The Love Spell *Interactions *Disconnected *Resistance *Games Resistance *Dimension Jump *Saturday Night *F9: Control Failure *Precise Timings *Kiss of Death *The Slayers *True Q *Special: Halloween *The Curse of Voyager *Cause & Effect *YWF *Why oh Why *An Apple a Day *Bittersweet *I Know What You've Done This Season *Suicidal *Heiress *The Atamit *Lea Halalela *Return of Third Voyager *Territory *Deep Under *Man Out of You *Fair Chance Part 1 Season 3 *Fair Chance Part 2 *New Earth *Here & Now *Death of the Night *Only In My Dreams *The Chain Reaction *Friday the Thirteenth *The Secret of Malain *Dark Mirror *Akoonah Matata *Future Imperfect *Turn Back Time *Voyager Nights *Special: The Games Matrix *The Revenge *Sweet *Mars & Venus *Director's Cut (one off "behind the scenes" episode) *Around the Nebula *Baby Don't Swear & Spread Rumours *The Curse of the Ring *Witchcraft *Hell Break Out *Escape From Hell Itself *Holy Matrimony *Put the Knife In *The Deception *The Moving Shadow *Scary But True Part 1 Season 4 *Scary But True Part 2 *Half of the Heart *True Memories *Flesh Eaters *Body Swap *The Rites of the Crypt *Unleashed *Sibling Rivalry *Lullaby *Blind Eye *Shattered Time *True Colours *Stop or Die *Epilogue *The Dark Page of the Book *This Just In *Connection Effects *The Web of Deceit *Decent Proposal *Sundown *Something New *Special: Happy Ever After *Tough Love *Corporal Form *Closing of the Eyes *Burnt out and Falling *The Final Millennium *Illegal Operation *Inside of Two Evils Season 5 *Wrong Direction *Death Corridor *Outbreak *Responsibility *Programmable You *One Hundred & One Lies *Meets The Eye *Special: Virtual Fairytale :The rest of the season is in progress. *Sin Deep *Three's a Paradox *Paradise *Hush Now *Lifestyles of the Lost and Helpess *Unforgiving *Try Harder Next Time *Heaven Sent *Where Is Everyone? *Parental Advisory *Distorted Image *Say It Again With Emotion *Speaking in Riddles *Dark Clouds *An Eternal Flame *Untitled *Back To Normal "Movies" / special episodes *The Resurrection (based in Season 2, between Precise Timings and Kiss of Death) *Oasis of Abatua (based in Season 3, between Fair Chance Part 2 and New Earth) *End of the Line (based in Season 4, between Half of the Heart and True Memories) *Death of the Soul (based in Season 5, between Virtual Fairytale and Sin Deep) *Dimension Rewritten (not released yet, is a one off based on the B4FV3 episode Alternate Scorpion) Characters Main characters *The original cast *James Taylor-Stuart *Jessica Rex-Annet *Craig Anderson *Morgan / Lena (surname removed to avoid spoilers) *Kiara Janeway *Damien (the series' main "villain") *Ylara (latest addition to Season 5) Supporting characters (in no particular order) *Naomi Wildman (just a little different to the one you know) *Duncan (surname removed to avoid spoilers) *Bryan (surname removed to avoid spoilers) *Tani Henderson *Lilly Johnstone *Emma *Danny Scott *Ian Richards *Daniel Ronnie Lavine *Nichola Jayne Young *Zare *Yasmin (surname removed to avoid spoilers) *Kevin and Sandi Clarke :''There are others who appear regularly. External links *Official website *Forums *FV on fanfiction.net *FV on Trek Writers Guild *FV's spin off "Slayer X" official site *Sister series - Dimension 5.2